Severus’ Changed Positions Experience II
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Sequel to Severus' Changed Positions Experience. Severus, Harry, Hagrid, and Trelawney have to teach all the students, because their colleagues are ill. Will Severus and Harry manage to work together? Set after Harry's Hogwarts time. AU, OOC, sick!Harry


**Severus' Changed Positions Experience II**

_Sequel to Severus' Changed Positions Experience by Healer Pomfrey_

* * *

Severus dragged himself down the stairs from the Headmaster's office and entered the Great Hall, craving the quiet that was not going to last. Any minute now the students were going to return for the next school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He placed the Sorting Hat on its stool and sighed as he sat down at the Head table a few seats away from Professor Trelawney.

'_How will I survive the evening and what am I going to teach them tomorrow?_' he frantically mused like he had done during the last few hours since Madam Pomfrey had informed him that all teachers except for Hagrid, Trelawney, and himself were ill with a bad case of the wizard's flu and would have to stay in bed for at least one more day if not longer.

A mere second before the students occupied the Great Hall with a huge commotion, Harry Potter slipped into the Great Hall and strode over to the Head table, taking the seat next to him.

"Severus, I have an idea about tomorrow," he mumbled, "but one of us has to go and lead the first years in."

"Oh no! I completely forgot," Severus admitted '_to Potter of all people_' and hurriedly left the Great Hall to repeat Minerva's speech to the new first years as well as he remembered it from his own school days.

A few minutes later, Severus led the group into the Great Hall and began with the Sorting, glad when the Sorting Hat behaved like he was supposed to and the students were able to find their seats at their new House tables without problems. He finally returned to his seat at the Head table, where Harry without being asked clinked his spoon against his glass to make the students quieten down and look at the nearly empty Head table in confusion and expectance.

Severus sighed and rose from his seat. "Dear students, welcome back to a new school year at Hogwarts. As you can see, only four teachers are here at the moment. Some of you perhaps remember Harry Potter, who is back as teacher for our new subject Computer Science. All other teachers are ill with the wizard's flu and according to Madam Pomfrey will still be ill tomorrow and the day after. Until at least half of our staff is recovered, we're going to take turns teaching you all together here in the Great Hall. Tomorrow morning, your classes will commence immediately after breakfast. Each of us will teach you one class, while our three colleagues work as assistants in order to teach so many students at once. For the afternoon, you will receive assignments, which you have to do in your common rooms. Now let's eat."

In the blink of an eye the meal appeared on the tables and the Hall became as noisy as it was usual at mealtimes, and Severus slightly relaxed when he slowly filled his plate.

"How comes that Poppy told me only Hagrid, Trelawney, and I were here and everyone else was in the hospital wing?" Severus sneered at his younger colleague, who was picking at a few pieces of salad. "Are you sure that you're well?"

Harry sighed and replied in a small voice, "When Poppy came into my office to check on me this morning because all the others fell ill, I had a slight fever, but it wasn't so bad and she couldn't diagnose the flu yet. So she allowed me to stay in my office and told me I should come to the hospital wing when I felt worse. However, seeing the condition here I don't intend to please her with my company. Do you by chance have flu potions in stock, which you could give to your colleagues considering the circumstances?"

Severus threw his younger colleague an assessing glance, confirming that his former student looked like he had felt during the previous week, before he gave him a short nod. "I'll bring you something right after dinner."

When everyone had finished eating their desserts, Severus rose again and addressed the students once more. "In case you need a Head of House, until further notice the following teachers will replace your normal Head of House. Professor Hagrid will look after the Ravenclaws, Professor Trelawney after the Hufflepuffs, and Professor Potter after the Gryffindors. I will of course be responsible for Slytherin House as usual." He then dismissed the students, ordering the prefects to accompany their first years to their Houses. Afterwards Severus quickly brought the Sorting Hat back into the Headmaster's office and headed to his own quarters to grab a few items for his younger colleague. Fortunately, the Potter quarters were near his own and Harry let him in immediately.

Severus motioned Harry into his bedroom and with a wave of his wand transfigured his clothes into comfortable pyjamas, before he pointed his wand at Harry's head, stating, "39.2," rolling his eyes at the younger man. He put a few phials on his night table and explained, "This is the flu potion and that the fever reducer. You need to take both right now, then again in four hours, and once more tomorrow morning." Putting a Muggle thermometer next to the phials, he said, "Please take your temperature tomorrow morning before you get up. If it exceeds forty degrees, I don't want to see you anywhere else but here in bed. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry replied wearily and obediently gulped down the two potions, feeling the effects immediately.

"Don't forget to take it again in four hours. Call Dobby or any other house elf and ask him to wake you up on time," Severus suggested and hurriedly left the room to head to the Slytherin common room.

'_He is really friendly tonight; it's nearly as if he had stopped hating me_,' Harry thought while he drifted off to sleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, Severus was more nervous than on any normal morning. '_As annoying as it is, I really hope that Potter's condition will allow him to join us. I really like Hagrid, but he has no ability to teach, and Trelawney is a fraud anyway_.' Relatively early, he entered the Great Hall and anxiously looked up at the Head table, sighing in relief when he saw Harry sitting on the seat he had occupied in the evening. '_Thank God_,' he mused, taking the seat next to the young teacher.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice laced with obvious concern.

"All right," Harry replied in a slightly hoarse voice, frowning when Severus unobtrusively pointed his wand at his head.

"Absolute bed rest as soon as the morning classes are over, Potter," Severus whispered sternly.

"Believe me, I'll willingly obey," Harry mumbled back, feeling absolutely horrible.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Half an hour later, Severus and Harry had magically turned the Great Hall into a huge classroom, and Severus began to teach the first class. "I'll give the lower classes an introduction into magical ingredients that are used in Healing potions and their effects. Don't think it will be boring, because I'm going to question the older students at the same time," he addressed the students.

To Harry's great relief the three other teachers didn't have to assist but could remain seated at the teachers' desk, until Severus called Harry and asked him to help him answer hundreds of questions to the first years.

During the second period, Hagrid taught the students about werewolves and both Severus and Harry had to help, because the students asked so many questions at the same time.

Harry gave the students an introduction in Magical Computer Science, which was interesting for all students since the subject was new and everyone was on the same level. However, seeing that Harry could hardly speak anymore and heavily leaned on to the table for support, Severus made him finish his class earlier than planned.

Trelawney told the students something about the inner eye that was necessary to watch the future, but nobody except for the first and second years seemed to listen, and Severus quickly agreed with Harry to finish her class early and instead give the students a Defence lesson.

Severus took over the OWL and NEWT classes, while Harry gathered the younger students and taught them like he had always taught the DA. Afterwards they decided to make the students duel, and everyone had so much fun that Severus received a huge groan when he ended classes for the day, announced homework for the different years, and told everyone to make themselves presentable for lunch.

"Harry, you definitely need to eat something, but if you prefer to return to your quarters and go to bed, I can understand that well," Severus whispered to his younger colleague after they returned the Great Hall to its normal appearance.

"I'll keep you company this time, but if you'd excuse me for dinner time," Harry whispered back, sipping a few spoons full of chicken broth. After dinner, the students were told to remain in their common rooms and do their assignments, which would keep them occupied for the rest of the day, and the teachers returned to their quarters.

"Don't forget your potions every four hours, and if you have any problems, tell a house elf to call me. I'll be in my private lab in my quarters," Severus told Harry. "I'll come to check on you later, and don't be surprised when I enter your quarters. I know the Healer's password, which grants me access to every room in the castle."

"Kay," Harry mumbled hoarsely and went straight to bed.

'_He is not so bad; I wonder if we'll be able to get along better than I thought_,' Severus mused while he brewed another batch of the flu potion.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A few hours later, Harry woke up when the alarm at his office door went off, telling him that students wanted to speak with him. Harry hurriedly threw his robes over his pyjamas and opened his office door.

"Professor Potter, could you please come to Hufflepuff?" a few Hufflepuff girls urged him. "Peeves is doing mischief in the Hufflepuff common room and in our dormitories, and we looked for Professor Trelawney, but she seems to be in a trance or something and didn't even listen to us."

"All right; wait a moment. I'll be back in a minute," Harry tried to tell them, noticing that it came out as a whisper, before he hurried back into his quarters and out to the hall where the other teachers' quarters were. He knocked at Severus' door and told him the story.

"I'll go, Harry; you should go back to bed," Severus decided and followed Harry through his quarters and office to where the students were waiting.

When they arrived at Hufflepuff, Severus was glad that Harry had insisted on accompanying him, because Peeves had turned all the rooms upside down. It took the teachers an hour to restore the rooms to their original conditions even with magic.

"I'll have a word with the Bloody Baron about that dunderhead of a ghost. He is the only one, who can keep him on his toes," Severus told Harry angrily as they left the Hufflepuff common room behind. On their way back to their quarters, Harry suddenly stopped walking and asked, "Don't you think it would be better to look in on the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as well? Who knows what they're going to do without their normal Head of House nearby."

Severus grudgingly agreed, knowing that Harry was not really in a condition to run around the castle. The Ravenclaws were sitting in their common room studying, while in the Gryffindor common room a huge party was in full swing.

"Seeing that all of you seem to have finished your assigned homework, you'll get an additional assignment. Write a summary of what Professor Snape told you about Potions ingredients and of what I told you," Harry croaked angrily.

"All three essays are due tomorrow morning at breakfast, and you'll receive marks for your work. All essays that are not handed in to Professor Potter or me at breakfast tomorrow are worth zero points," Severus added in a dangerously low voice. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for drinking Butterbeer in your common room, especially as this is not a Quidditch victory party," he sneered. "Let's go, Professor Potter."

Severus accompanied Harry back into his quarters, giving him a stern look. "I don't care who knocks at your door, but I do not want to see you out of bed again today."

"Well, I hope they manage to behave themselves for the rest of the day," Harry whispered back, lying down in exhaustion.

During the rest of the day, Severus checked on Harry every two hours, causing Harry to be amazed at the older teacher's healing skills and his good beside manners.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Severus entered the Potter quarters in the morning to check on his colleague, Harry's condition was even worse than the day before, and Severus confined him to bed for the day. However, in spite of feeling absolutely awful, Harry noticed that Severus looked ill as well and that his voice was fading into non existence just like his own.

"Let's get through it together," Harry told his colleague. "Seeing that you're ill yourself, you won't be able to teach all the dunderheads on your own. We can just let them duel this morning, so that we can sit down and watch," he suggested, and Severus grudgingly agreed.

However, when they were sitting at the Head table together with Hagrid, playing with their food, watching the Gryffindor students hand in their assignments, and trying to ignore Hagrid's babbling, suddenly all of their colleagues appeared with Madam Pomfrey in tow.

"I'm sorry my boys for letting you take over the school," Professor Dumbledore told them. "Today, everyone is back and able to teach their own classes."

"Then please cancel Severus' Potions class for the day," Harry croaked, before he quickly filled Hermione in that she had to teach their classes alone.

With that, Severus and Harry together left the Great Hall in order to rest in their own quarters. However, seeing that the unusual couple walked away supporting each other heavily, Madam Pomfrey quickly cornered them and forced both teachers into the hospital wing, where they spent the next two days sleeping peacefully next to each other.

On the third day, Poppy told her colleagues at dinnertime that Harry and Severus were awake and on their mend but that she was going to keep them for the rest of the week.

"If they're both awake, they'll probably fight the whole day. Don't you think we better go and look after them, Minerva?" Hermione asked worriedly, causing the older teacher to give her a worried nod.

"Let's go and see how they're faring, Hermione," Minerva agreed. "I don't know how Poppy could assign them beds next to each other."

When the two women entered the hospital wing in obvious concern, Severus and Harry were both sitting on their beds with a table and a chessboard between them, peacefully playing wizard's chess.

"I see, I'll have to teach you how to properly play wizard's chess, Harry," Severus sneered, raising an eyebrow at his younger colleague. "Checkmate."

"That's a good idea, Severus," Harry agreed and smiled at the Potions Master, causing Minerva and Hermione to gape at the two professors in surprise.

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks to all those, who were so kind and reviewed the prequel encouraging me to write this. As you know, I'm not a native speaker of English; please excuse my mistakes or tell me, so that I can correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
